MAKOTO
Makoto Onodera (born May 1, 1988), better known by his ring name MAKOTO. is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently signed to All Asia Pro Wrestling (AAPW) as one half of the AAPW Junior Tag Team Champions with SEGATA and as the leader of the popular stable The Cool Kids Far East. He also competes internationally for the Professional Grappling Association per the conditions of a talent exchange agreement with AAPW, where he is a member of The Cool Kids. He previously competed for both AAPW and PGA as the third generation Tiger GAO from 2007-2009. Career Early Life Onodera first made a name for himself at the age of 13 as a contestant in the Japan International Ballet & Modern Dance Competition. He finished fifth in the competition, and impressive feat for such a young entrant. Looking to find an avenue of expression for his innate athleticism, Onodera began training to wrestle professionally at the AAPW Dojo in 2005. At age 16, he became the dojo's youngest student. AAPW and Tiger GAO III (2007-2009) In September 2006, the former Tiger GAO II, now known as Raijin Narukami, returned from a hiatus in the mixed-martial arts world to accept the position of head trainer at the AAPW Dojo. Under Narukami's training, Onodera flourished. The two began a personal and professional relationship with a bond so strong that Onodera began training as a Tiger GAO. In the spring of 2007, Narukami officially named Onodera the newest successor to the Tiger GAO mask. Onodera became known as Tiger GAO III. In July 2007, Raijin Narukami and Tiger GAO III captured the AAPW Junior Tag Team Championships. The team would hold the championships until January 2008, when they were defeated by El Arashikazes. The title change allowed Narukami to compete in and win the World Junior Heavyweight Championship tournament. Tiger GAO III would continue to be a star in the Juniors division. By request of his mentor Narukami, Onodera was sent on his first tour of the United States in April 2009. The character of Tiger GAO III was written into the Tiger GAO cartoon series as an effeminate character who carries a rose. Pro Graps Association and Unmasking (2009-) Onodera made his stateside debut for the Pro Graps Association on April 29, 2009, in a losing effort to Brutal Chambers on PTW. He was brought in by Narukami to test Chambers' worth as a challenger to the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. American audiences took note of the apparent "mentally abusive" relationship between student and teacher. His losing efforts would continue with a submission loss to Brian Genius on June 24 and a violent exit from the Mall For It All at the hands of Helm Konrad at The Grandest Stage of The Mall on July 3. He returned to Japan for the remainder of July to nurse injuries and refocus his training at the AAPW Dojo. He returned to the United States and PGA on August 5, where he teamed with Buster Abbott to pick up his first North American win, defeating "Koala Bear Kid" Andrew McPhee and Ari Richter. However, it was during that show's main event when Onodera would make the biggest move of his professional career. PGA was building to a traditional Remain Alive elimination tag team match pitting the Narukami-led AAPW team against The Cool Kids. Onodera was told that he was not mentally or physically ready to be the fourth member of the AAPW team. In an act of defiance, he assaulted his mentor and unmasked on national television, renaming himself MAKOTO and becoming the fourth member of The Cool Kids' team. After the attack, Narukami admitted that the denial had been a motivational technique, and that Onodera had always been the fourth member of his team. At Remain Alive, the newly christened MAKOTO eliminated Narukami from the elimination match, and was the last remaining member of his team before being Cropduster Buster splashed and eliminated by the debuting Tiger GAO IV (Buster Abbott). Over the next few months, Onodera would compete in tag team matches as part of The Cool Kids. He was entered into the World Juniors Cup, and made his return to Japan in October for a first round match against newcomer Segata Tsubaba. Onodera entered the contest as Tiger GAO III, unmasking respectfully in front of the Japanese audience. The popularity of Brian Genius and The Cool Kids in Japan made Onodera a fan favorite, and the stable was expanded to AAPW as The Cool Kids Far East, with MAKOTO leading a group of Narukami's former students. On October 21, he was eliminated from round two of the World Juniors Cup after an unexpected challenge from Rusty Cooledge. The betrayal drove a wedge between the stateside and Asian Cool Kids factions, and The Cool Kids Far East began to develop their own identity as "supacool" club kids. The Cool Kids Far East competed in the Buster Abbott Bracket Buster Battle Royale for eliminated World Juniors Cup participants on November 25. All three members of the team were eliminated with authority by Raijin Narukami. On December 2, MAKOTO and Tsubaba (now known as SEGATA) participated in the second Tag Team Gauntlet match at Final Four. On December 17, the team returned to Japan to compete for AAPW during the PGA's holiday break. On December 19, The Cool Kids Far East captured the AAPW Junior Tag Team Championships, defeating MONSOON (Gorilla Saru and Karada Ventura). It is Onodera's second reign as AAPW Junior Tag Team Champion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Tiger Spiral'' (630° senton) **''Tiger Spiral II'' (Corkscrew 630° senton) *'Signature moves' **''Buzzsaw kick'' (High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated, kneeling or rising opponent) *'As Tiger GAO III' **Spinning heel kick **Tiger Wall Flip followed by enzuigiri **Standing moonsault from opponent's stomach **Tiger feint kick **''Nakata Kick'' (Backflip kick) *'Managers' ** Raijin Narukami ** Pru ** Bubblegum Kimiko *'Nicknames' **"T3" **"Tiger's Dream" *'Music' **ABBA - Tiger - as Tiger GAO III, as MAKOTO in Japan **Arashi - Step and Go - as MAKOTO in PGA **Coheed and Cambria - Welcome Home - The Cool Kids **MUCC - Fuzz - The Cool Kids Far East Championships and accomplishments *[[Professional Grappling Association|'All Asia Pro Wrestling' ]] **AAPW Junior Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Raijin Narukami (1) and SEGATA (1)